Let's talk about feelings
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: Anubis/Sadie oneshots collection!
1. Chapter 1

Sadie was sitting on the couch, wrapped by Anubis arms. Her legs were on his tights, and her head leaned against his chest.

On the table, were laying empty boxes after Chinese food and cans of cola.

"I didn't think, that you actually can be hungry." She said, sleepy. He chuckled.

"Because I can't." He admitted. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Then why did you eat that?"

"Well, actually, Chinese food is _so _good." He shrugged. Sadie chuckled and returned to her former position.

"Why are we watching that film, hon?" He asked suddenly, and Sadie stiffened. That was the first time, he used a "pet" nickname for her.

"Umm… Because… Because I like that movie and the last time we were watching something, I almost died, because I was scared. I am not going to watch "Unborn" ever again, Anubis!" She yelled, and he laughed.

"Neh, you are overacting." He spoke. Sadie gasped, laughing, and looked at him.

"I am overacting?" Anubis nodded. She thought for a while, and nodded too.

"Besides, "Dear John" is beautiful film." She spoke, proudly.

"I have to agree. It is."

Sadie raised her head again, and kissed him.

"I love that feeling." She said suddenly. Anubis frowned.

"What feeling?" He asked, his hand trace patterns on her back.

"This feeling. Being loved." She murmured in his chest. He smiled, and kissed top of her forehead.

"I love that, too."

He was watching her, as she slowly is falling asleep. After a while, he fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I want to give you new chapter, before I'll leave to Italy for two weeks. So. Two weeks- no chapters. I'm sorry :( _

_Thank you for reviews, and for adding me and my story to your favorite. Thank you!_

* * *

_I love you_

„Do you want to know, what I don't like about out relationship?" Anubis yelled, and Sadie walked to him, breathing angrily.

„Yeah, I want to! Tell me!" She yelled, pissed off, and he could feel her warm breath on his bare chest.

They were in the middle of make out session, until Sadie said something about double date in cinema, and they started fighting, from unknown reason.

„That_ I don't know _how to protect you! I'm a god! I don't know how to keep you safe, and this is pianful! We shouldn't be together, but we met, we shouldn't never met together! But here we are, dating for almost three years!" He yelled desperately. Her eyes softened.

I do every little thing, to protect you, but it's harder and harder! I… Sadie, dating me it's risk! It's dangerous, and for me, and especially, for _you_." He said, holding her small face in his large hands. He gently cupped her cheek by his tumb.

She put her hands on his waist.

„Anubis, I know it's dangerous. Being together. But…" She took a breath. „I love you. I'm almost seventeen, I can… _We _can handle it. Okay? You're god, and I'm human, but…" She thought for a while. „Look, maybe, you're right, maybe we shouldn't be together, and maybe you're not." She was slowly closing the space between their faces.

„But it doesn't matter." She whispred. „Because I love you. And don't you forget about it." She whispered, compeletly closing the space between their lips.

When they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers.

„I love you too."

* * *

_So... Did you like the chapter? Tell me! Review, it will make my day :D Because if you read this, and... You're not reviewing... You're evil... Haha :P_

_Love you all, xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I'm back :D Sorry, it's so short, but I was inspired in drabbles._

_And... I'm so sorry, I called you evil. It was so stupid, responsiblle joke, what wasn't funny._

_I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me._

* * *

Falling for her was risk.

Falling in love.

It's dangerous.

Because everyone is watching.

And you don't want her to be unhappy or get hurt.

You fell in love with her, and this is the biggest mistake you ever made.

Because you know, that relationship will end with time.

And it's all, your fault.

Her hurtness, her happines or not, her everything.

Because you just fell for her.

And this is, what you wanted to avoid.

* * *

_Like? Don't like? Let's talk about it in reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!_

_I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for long, but here I am!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews! It means so much!_

_I love you all!_

* * *

„So, you're telling me, the light in fridge is turning off, whenever you close the fridge?" Anubis asked, amazed by the information Sadie told him.

„Yeah. It is." She said.

„I want to see that!" He exclaimed. Sadie chuckled.

„Everybody wants. But we can't. Or you can put a camera there." She shrugged, smiling.

„I know." He clapped his hands.

„What?"

„I will put _you _in the fridge." He said, and before Sadie could react, he was already lifting her and walking to fridge.

„No, no, no, no! Anubis, stop it! Stop! I don't want to be in the fridge!" When he was opening the door, she quickly turned around and shut it close, leaning against it in his arms. He tried to open it again, but she put her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.

„I am not letting you, to put me in the fridge!" She said firmly, her face two centimiters from his own.

He smiled and leaned closer, closing the space between them.

She sighed happily against his lips, and kissed him back, pulling him closer to her.

Anubis moaned and started kissing her neck.

„Anubis?" She said, breathless.

„Yeah?" He whispered, kissing her collarbone.

„Don't put me in the fridge, please."

* * *

_Love? Hate? Let's talk about your fellings (see what I got here?) :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys!_

_I'm SO sorry it took that long, I seriously am. It's just... Complicated._

_Aaaaand, thank you, for you all wonderful, reviews! They're lovely._

_Anyway, enjoy :D_

* * *

Sadie was sitting on the library's ground, leaning against the wall.

She was reading "The Last Song", and beside her, lay a pile of books, written by Nicholas Sparks.

She had her moment for peace.

It was cold and snowy day.

She sat there in quiet, breathing slowly.

But everything was good, always has to end.

"Wow, this is _the last_ place I would expect to see you." She heard a very familiar voice.

Sadie raised her gaze, and saw her boyfriend, Anubis, who as currently laughing at her.

"What?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Well, you always prefer date in cinema, instead reading books in library, _alone._"

"Yeah that's _so_ funny, how did you find me?" She asked.

He grinned once again, and sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

She smiled warmly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I had a fight with Carter, and I needed to get out from our house." She shrugged. He sighed and looked at her.

"And out of all places, you came here." He said, and she spotted him, trying not to laugh.

She punched him on the chest, hard, and he groaned.

"Can you stop, please?" She asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Right, I'm sorry." He pulled her closer to him.

She closed her eyes, and once again, leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here. I am in the mood for a date in cinema."

Anubis laughed out loud, and got up, stretching an arm to her.

She gladly took it and stood up.

He put his arm around her, and she hugged his waist.

They were about to leave, but she stopped.

"Wait!" She exclaimed and he frowned.

"What?"

He watched her, as she was grabbing five of the all books she was planning on to read.

"I liked it, actually."

* * *

_Like, love, hate? Let's talk about it in reviews. :D_

_Love, xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, first of all, I'm SO SORRY, for not uploading for that long._

_But I promise, now, I'll post a new chapter sooner._

_Now, I don't have much to say. Enjoy 3_

_Disclaimer: Uncle Rick! Please, let me be the owner! Right now! ... Okay, no it's a no._

* * *

It wasn't a great day for Sadie.

No. Not at all.

First of all, she slept only one hour in the night, because she was studying for a test, and she was talking with Emma over the phone.

Sadie loves and needs sleep. She really does.

She had a fight with Carter this morning, then she missed her subway, not eating her breakfast.

When she got to her school, she was late for the first class, and then she got an 'F' on biology.

_And_ for record, she didn't see her boyfriend for almost a week now.

No. It wasn't a great day.

So now, she ended up starved, mad and upset about the whole day.

When the school ended, she was somehow even more upset about it, because she had to come back to home.

And that means, she had to go to home, alone, in a rain.

Just wonderful.

Still in school, she sighed, looking through the window, seeing all the running students, covering themselves by umbrellas or jackets.

She slowly put her scarf around her neck, and shooking her head, sighed.

Sadie took her bag, and as slowly as she could, she left the building.

When she felt the rain, dropping on her, she grimaced.

Sadie violently put her headphones in her ears, listening to '_Adele 19_'.

„God." She groaned quietly.

She started to walking, to the parking, when she raised her gaze.

„No way." She whispered.

A huge smile appeared on her face, her body warmed, and the rain drops didn't bother her anymore.

In front of her, stood Anubis, leaning against his motor.

His stood there, arms crossed, and smirking at her teasingly.

She dropped her bag and ran to him, falling into his arms.

He put his arms around her, tightly, while she pulled him closer to her, nuzzling her head into his neck.

He smiled, feeling her familiar body against him.

„My day sucked. Let's go for a hot chocolate." She murmured.

* * *

_Okay, so, did you like it? I hope you'll give me a review, beacuse I'm still upset, about no reviews for a new chapter for my story "I'm here, to make you feel better". Maybe you'll like it? It's about Percabeth 3 _

_Anyway, thanks for reading._

_Victorious, my love._

___xoxo, ItIsJustAGame_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heeeeey!_

_This chapter is a little different than others, but I hope you will like it anyway- it's a songfic._

_So preeeetty please, listen to the Gemma Hayes song, called "Wicked Games" while you'd be reading it._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

It's weird to Sadie, actually.

She can't go through the day without seeing Anubis.

She misses him, so much. She misses him _really _bad.

They met by an accident. She was buying a coffe in a Café, and when she realized she didn't took her wallet with her, he paid for her.

And then, he saw that smile. This bright, beautiful smile, that he knows he will never be able to forget.

_The world is on fire and no one can save me but you_,

So when on the late evening, she sees him, knocking on her window, she isn't suprised.

She quickly opens it, and kisses him hungrily.

They didn't even realize when they had landed on her bed.

He kisses her angrily, wandering his hands all over her body.

She puts her hands around his neck, and pulls him closer to her, so when he starts to kiss her neck, and then collarbone, all what she can do is moan in pleasure.

"I missed you so much." He murmurs against her skin.

Sadie tries to turn them around, that now she would be on top of him, but he doesn't let her do that.

He misses her too much.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do,_

So she gives up, and slowly, she took his t-shirt off with his help, and he do the same with hers.

He likes to watch her stomach. He likes to trace patterns on it. It makes her giggle.

But nothing can compare with her eyes.

Those piercing, blue eyes. They reminds him of sky.

_I'll never dream that I'd meet somebody like you,_

He sometimes wonders, what the hell had happend to him.

He had never acted like this before.

He dreams about her, the first thing what he thinks about after the wake up is her, and when he finally sees her, after not seeing her for the whole day, he is relieved.

He often takes her for a walks. Long, long walks.

They hold hands then. They links their fingers together, and Sadie is amazed that she can't see a difference between hers and his fingers.

_I'll never dream that I'd lose somebody like you,_

She hates when they fight. And it happens often.

He can't stand seeing her with different guy, no matter if he is just a friend. Anubis is a jelous type.

She can't stand when he pushes hera way, when something is wrong. He doesn't like to talk about that.

They both are hesitant about their relationship, sometimes.

_No, I don't want to fall in love,_

_(this girl is only gonna break your heart),_

He finally finds her on her favorite beach, one day.

It's not late. It's something about 6 P.M.

She just sits here, watching the small waves.

_No, I don't want to fall in love,_

_(this girl is only gonna break your heart),_

So he sits behind her, so now she is between his legs.

Sadie doesn't even have to check who is it. She recognizes his squeeze immadietaly.

She leans against him, and relaxes, closing her eyes.

"I love you." She whisperes to him, for the first time.

He burries his head in her neck, smelling her perfumes.

"I love you too."

_With you._

Time pasts. And nothings changed.

_What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way,_

She dreams about him every night, and especially when she falls asleep in his arms.

_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you,_

One night, they are dancing in his room.

He had turned on the radio, and asked her to a dance.

Sadie was suprised, but she has let him to lead her, anyway.

He put his hands around her waist, and she placed hers around his neck.

"I've never loved anyone. Not until I met you." He whisperes.

_What a wicked thing to say you'll never feel this way,_

_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you._

It's November now. And they're together. Together they're strong.

He takes her out of town for a weekend.

They rented a cozy room in a nice hotel, and spent three days there, not going anywhere, evntually for walks.

_The world is on fire and no one can save me but you,  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do,  
I'll never dream that I'd love somebody like you,  
I'll never dream that I'd lose somebody like you._

And they both believe that it will stay that way.

Forever.

_No I don't want to fall in love,  
(this girl is only gonna break your heart),  
No I don't want to fall in love,  
(this girl is only gonna break your heart),  
With you._

* * *

_Soooo, did you like it? And do you think we'll be able to get 8 (I know, but let's get crazy) reviews for this chapter? _

_Thanks for rading :3_

_ItIsJustAGame_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys!_

_I'm HORRIBLY sorry for not uploading for that long, and I'm also sorry, but this chapter is a ONE HUGE MISTAKE. It's too short, but I couldn't think of anything else, so once again, I'm sorry._

_Anyway, even if I don't like it, I hope some of you will._

_:_

* * *

"Wow, so there actually is a thing, which The Great God Anubis can't do." Sadie commented on her boyfriend, as he helplessly tried to stay stable in one position.

Of course, he failed again, and finding himself on the ice, he groaned.

"I really hate ice-skating." He murmured, forgetting about the coldness that was taking his whole body.

Sadie laughed and leaned, reaching her hand to him.

"Aw, babe. Come on. It's fun." She replied, when he finally took her hand.

"I don't consider is as fun." He murmured, fighting on his dear life, hanging on the barrier.

Sadie smiled and slipped her hand in his, as the other one, she put on his waist.

"Stay still." She said quietly. "It's not hard. You just have to push one leg and after a moment, you have to do the same with the other one." She pointed to his left leg.

She started to ice-skate slowly, still holding his hand. He followed her, trying to repeat her moves.

After few minutes, he actually caught it, and asking to let him go, he moved further on his own.

Sadie watched it, her arms crossed.

Anubis let himself too much, and soon, when he was trying to slow down, he used the front of the skate.

Once again, he found himself on the cold ice, sighing.

He sighed even more, when he heard his girlfriend's laugh.

"Is it that bad?" She asked, helping him to stand up.

He put his arms around her waist, trying to pull her closer, which happened to be harder than he thought, considering that they were on the ice rink.

"No it's not _that _bad." He replied, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, but she put her hand on his cold cheek anyway, and kissed him softly.

When they pulled away, Sadie realized that it's time to go, so she put her arm around her boyfriend.

"But the next time, we're going to the swimming pool."

* * *

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know, it's SO short, but I promise you guys, the other one will be longer._

_Thanks for reading, love you ; *_

_ItIsJustAGame_


End file.
